ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gloom Eye
Tips & Tricks *Loses aggro quickly; did it by accident twice soloing as summoner. Macc 00:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) *:Ran thru water? I'd guess it follows by yer smell. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 10:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *Melee hits did about 100-200+ points of damage to a NIN75/DNC37, Eyes On Me did a little over 600 points of damage and Blindeye did +800 the one time it hit me. Good part is that Blindeye can be absorbed by them shadows and I managed to evade most of the melee hits. Also noticed a Double Attack towards me. This said, Evasion and Shadows are in my opinion a good way to go against this one. Usually I rather go against Notorious Monster as a Red Mage but this one is for my Ninja, really... A good way for solo kill is to call a healing Fellow when it starts to gain TP faster. Helps tons if low in TP yourself. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 10:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *Seems the farther away you are when it uses Eyes On Me the less damage it does. Did 645 dmg to a 75PLD/NIN from "point blank" distance, and dropped to about 80 dmg whenever i got distant from the attack. *He does not follow by scent. Just tested that. If you have movement+ he'll lose track of you quickly. If you don't, he'll follow you all the way to zone. DiabloRojo 17:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *This NM is not to be taken lightly 80BLU/40WHM In Aurore Gear took 130-150 dammage and still ate a Eyes On Me for 550 wasn't expecting that much damage Made short work of me in under 1 min came back on 99BST/49DNC with FaithfulFalcor For Revenge made short work of him. *Easy solo as 75SCH/RDM. Desert Boots/Heralds are needed, but other than that, nothing major. Keep Bio II on it at all times, and run out of range so it de-aggros. After de-aggro, nuke it with an IV spell and run away again so it de-aggros. Kite in a big circle by Taisaijin spawn. When you land a fresh coat of Bio II, de-aggro it and buff up (Sandstorm, Blink, Stoneskin) as that is the only real time you can buff without worrying about Bio wearing off. Took around 20-30 minutes. IV spells were doing 500-600, taking around 7% each time, so I would estimate it has ~8000HP. Seems immune to Bind, Gravity, Sleep and Stun. It readied Eyes on Me a total of 3 times during the fight, and all 3 times it said I was out of range, so I didn't get hit. Kegsay 15:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *Solo as 75sch/rdm. I have Tatsumaki sitagoromo with movement speed +8%, and worked just fine without having to bother with sandstorm/dboots. luminohelix/pyrohelix, then bio II, swithced off with those until weather changed to ice. lumino/pyro were hitting for around ~55, double ice cryo did ~105. Just ran in the giant cirlce recasting those when needed, sublimation when low on mp...easy but boring fight.Deviousluck 12:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *Just killed this solo as 75BLU/NIN with my level 70 Fellow NPC and Auto-Refresh and Auto-Regen from FoV book in galcier. It hits hard but wasn't too hard to keep shadows up. I also tried to keep Saline Coat up when I could to soften the blow of Eyes on Me. I was unlucky at the last 4% or so and ate an eyes on me I couldn't stun. However Disseverment's poison kept it from autoregening, so as it walked away I got up reapplied utsu and killed it with another Disseverment. Netted me a Dark Crystal and 95 exp Was NOT an easy solo at all considering Eyes on Me dodges utsu Shadows, with a support type job (Whm or Sch) fight would have went much smoother. Mp wasn't an issue either, over all melee hits were doing nice damage and vorpal peaked at 698 damage.--Kohki 01:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd on SMN75/WHM37 with Fenrir using Avatar's Favor (Not necessary, but to help with Avatar Perpetuation cost). Because Gloom Eye spams Eyes On Me and Blindeye, and hits the avatarfor average of 100 damage per time, the strategy is to summon Fenrir, Engage and run in the opposite direction. Sit just outside of range where you can no longer see Fenrir's HP bar and resummon Fenrir whenever he dies. By the time the cast is done, Gloom Eye will be within 20" of you, and Fenrir will auto-attack, at which point you run from the direction it came and repeat the process over and over again. Eyes of Me will kill Fenrir pretty quickly (3/4's life taken), so the strat is simply to 'Carby Kite' but with Fenrir, because Carby doesn't do that much damage and Fenrir has more HP than Carby. Because Ranguemont Pass occasionally has Dark Weather, with the Summoner's Horn and Avatar's Favor you can actually gain MP by having Fenrir out. I didn't use any Blood Pacts on my solo, but I ended the fight with near 800 MP as a Taru so it's quite possible that you can toss the odd Eclipse Bite for a faster fight. Took me 20 minutes.--Aemora 16:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd thf + rdm/nin. With +30 dark resist and shell IV eyes on me landed for steady 615dmg on thf *Solo'd it a few times a s Smn/Thf. It seems to only spawn during dark(Gloomy) weather.--Saahfyre 13:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *Trivial to solo with sch/rdm. Gaiters used, but sandstorm should be more than adequate. Kited around upper circle of R.pass. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RIZoVxoe9A In regards to the possibility that it only spawns during dark weather: it popped for me during double water weather on lightsday. TetsuoZshima 17:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Zarika *NIN75/DNC37 - Bumped to this one as NIN/WHM at first on my way to Beaucedine. Got it to about half-way down but then it just finished me off. Went back with Dancer as my support job but died again due to the frequent use of Eyes On Me. It had so little HP left it wouldn't show up in the health bar anymore even. >.< Went back again, as RDM/NIN but that didn't work too well. Definitely need more evasion to fight it head-on. Was switching to kite-mode but half of my gear for that was still in Satchel so escaped from it and went back yet again as NIN/DNC and managed to beat it slowly but surely(?). Only problem really was the little over 600 damage from Eyes On Me each time it did that and after about roughly 25% of health left, it starts to use it really frequently, with only few rounds in between, still alternating with Blindeye which once managed to hit me for +800 points of damage on an earlier attempt. No drop, of course. ^^; Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 10:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo on SCH75/THF15 without Gaiters. Just keep Sandstorm up and Dboots kite in northern track, keeping helix on. Cast regen1 whenever you have the chance to offset Sublimation losses. If he's been stopped without Helix on for more than 3 seconds, use Stone I to get aggro back and wait for next deaggro to put helix back on: you're out a lot of MP if he gets even 1 tick of regen. 75RDM/BLM- Tried to solo this guy today on PLD and he ate me up about halfway. Came back on RDM/NIN, same thing. Naturally, he's resistant to dark based spells which makes it difficult for RDM to solo. I decided to DOT kite him around the circle on the map. Slowly but surely, this worked. I have W.legs which definitely helped. I also brought out my NPC to heal inbetween casts. No drop :(. Mercator 08:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) To the above RDM's (and any other RDMs). This NM can be defeated easily as 75 RDM/NIN without movement speed bonus. Buff with Composure, Refresh, Haste, Protect4, Shell4, Phalanx, Stoneskin, and Utsusemi, and just stand in 1 place and straight tank it. By tank it, I don't mean melee, but just stand there reapplying buffs and debuffs until it dies. This NM is very suseptible to Paralyze (one or two), Slow (one or two), and even Blind. Keep NM Bio'd and Poisoned, nuke with Ice when MP allows (double ice weather = win!), and just make sure you have SS + Shadows. When mob does a TP attack, just move out of range so it doesn't connect. NM was stupidly easy this way, and I never once came close to dying. I am a taru with about +50 MND, +60 INT, and about 46% haste for recast on Utsusemi. Don't remember how much damage nukes were doing, but it was over 700, and I could almost use just Ichi exclusively (needed about 2-5 seconds on recast though sometimes). I_rocky :* Killed it again today. Spawned ~14:00 game time on lightsday during single ice weather so I would assume day/weather doesn't affect his spawn conditions. Was monitoring the 3 seeker bats via DAT files and if the dat order is the same as widescan, this wuld put its true place holder as the 6th bat in the group of 8 above the stirge and ooze. Slightly harder than the first time I killed it, but using the same strategy worked well. Only hit me 3 times through Utsusemi, but stoneskin took the hits. Calcualting dmg manualy from chat log puts its HP at about 8600. Was poison II'd for roughly 17 minutes, so about 3400 damage there. Nukes did a total of 3367. Shock spikes did 0,8,5 so 13 (lol...). Bio direct damage did 108 in 9 casts, and full duration with 203 dark skill (forgot my Crimson hands >.<) and lv3 merits puts the dot dmg at 1680. Oh yea, my nukes were doing just a little over 400 with single ice weather, to correct my above estimate at 700+. No drop of course, just a crystle ~.~ Gave 95 exp solo with signet, so level 73 if I am correct.I rocky 14:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :* And another kill. Spawned Earthsday with Single Ice Weather. Still no drop. I rocky 14:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) *Duo as BLU/RDM (me) and SCH/BLM. It was easy, but shouldn't be underestimated. It can hit for 100 and crit up to 250. I tanked with Protect IV, Shell IV, Cocoon, Phalanx, and Saline Coat. Physical attacks were reduced to as low as 40 but as high as 75. Real easy to Head Butt Eyes On Me and Blindeye. Did not seem to resist Stun at all. However, in the event of a midcast or Head Butt did not proc, TP moves can take as much as 500 damage even with Shell IV and Saline Coat. SCH was there for debuffing and curing. Also there for the occasional light nukes. :Three instances of camping, Gloom Eye spawned during Dark Weather. I'm not completely convinced that it only spawns during this condition, when the window is up, because the area often has Dark Weather. Just thought it was worth noting all three spawns I've encountered was during Dark Weather. :For the record, I got Gloom Eye as a hunt from the Hunt Registry and obtained an Evolith stating "Vs. Dragons: Rng.Acc.+5". I don't know how to edit the main page for Evolith drops, so if anyone is willing, it'd be appreciated. SageKnight 07:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC)